Le Cimetière
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Deux situations pour Dean et Sam. Un petit Destiel. Des larmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! En ce jour de la fête des mères, j'ai composé un petit OS avec un nouveau point de vue centré sur un personnage fort connu: Non mais vous rêvez! Je ne vous le dirais pas! Allez lire le texte pour voir (: Ca se passe après la saison 8, mais il n'y a pas de grands spoilers. Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi, croyez-moi!)**

**Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

**Le Cimetière**

Tu regardes ta montre, il est tôt. Tu sais que Dean dort encore, il est bien trop fatigué pour t'entendre. Il est profondément endormi. Tu te dis qu'il mérite un bon repos en repensant à votre journée d'hier. Une énième chasse de vampires qui a finit dans une benne à poubelle. Sale affaire, même si tu as rigolé car c'est Dean qui sentait mauvais à la fin, mais aujourd'hui, tu ne rigoles pas. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Tu prends les clés de l'Impala que ton frère garde soigneusement sur sa table de chevet et tu pars en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Tu es dehors, tu clignes des yeux. Il commence seulement à faire jour, mais le soleil te fait mal. Tu es fatigué aussi, tu aurais bien aimé rester au lit, mais tu tiens trop à ce jour.

C'est ainsi que tu pars pour le cimetière de ta ville natale. En chemin, dans l'Impala, tu mets une chanson qui passe à la radio. Affreuse. Les goûts musicaux de ton frère te font frissonner de dégoût. Comment Dean fait pour écouter ça ? Ca fait mal aux oreilles ! Tu éteinds vite la radio et tu préfères te concentrer sur la route. Tu arrives, tu vois la pancarte, tu vois le cimetière. Tu reprends ton air triste. Tu arrêtes la voiture que tu partages avec ce gros dormeur de Dean, et tu prends le bouquet de fleur que tu as acheté hier soir. Tu descends, portant soigneusement ton bouquet, et tu cherches une tombe.

La voilà ! Tu t'avançes doucement vers elle. Sa photo est encore là, mais les fleurs entourant sa tombe sont fânées. Tu prends soin de les enlever, tu veux que sa tombe retrouve sa propreté. Tu dépoussières la photo et tu poses enfin le bouquet de fleurs. Empli d'émotion, tu regardes la photo. Qu'elle est belle maman, hein ? Tu te retiens de pleurer, tu veux parler. Tu le fais, ta voix étranglée n'est qu'un murmure adressé à ta mère.

-Salut maman ! Je viens pas souvent te voir, mais tu sais, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Ouais, c'est la fête des mères...je ne l'ai jamais souhaité, tu sais. C'est pas ta faute, c'est sûr. Tu es morte sans me laisser le temps de te dire que je t'aimais. Dean n'est pas avec moi, tu dois te demander pourquoi. Tu le connais, c'est un gros dormeur ! Il va peut être venir te voir...disons qu'il fait le dueil. Un de ses amis s'est sacrifié...c'est pas gaie, je sais. Notre vie n'a jamais été gaie. Non maman, je ne suis toujours pas juge...je n'aurais jamais la vie normale que tu voulais pour moi et pour mon frère, c'est dommage. Parfois je me dis...je me dis que je devrais tout quitter. T'es pas d'accord, maman ? Non, je m'en doute...tu dois te demander si je deviens fou. Tu dois avoir peur pour Dean. C'est vrai que tout seul il ne s'en sortirait pas. Surtout maintenant...il a perdu beaucoup de personnes, tu vois. Moi, non, j'ai pas perdu beaucoup de monde...je ne m'accroche pas autant aux autres. Tu sais qu'on est maudits, après tout. Tous ceux qu'on approche finissent par mourir. C'est triste hein ? Castiel, notre ange...il est mort pour fermer les portes du Paradis. Ouais, il est devenu humain et il l'a pas supporté...il a pas supporté la trahison de Metatron, et la mort de Naomi...même elle, elle est morte ! Et papa il y a déjà quelques années...lui aussi il est mort pour nous...Jessica, Jody, et quelques personnes qu'on a sauvé...même Crowley est mort. Tu sais pas qui c'est ? Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, maman ! Il est mort pour nous permettre une diversion face à un autre démon...ou alors il est mort pour aller rejoindre un ange...on est que Dean et moi maintenant. Je sais pas comment on fait pour tenir. Et toi, maman ? Où es-tu maintenant que le Paradis est bloqué ? J'espère que tu n'es pas en Enfer. J'espère que toi et papa reposez en paix. Allez maman, un jour on finira bien par te rejoindre, mais pour l'instant, on doit arrêter Abaddon et Lucifer. Bonne fête des mères, maman. Je t'ai apporté tes fleurs préférées. J'espère que, où que tu sois, tu m'entendes. Que tu saches que Dean et moi on passe à toi et papa...je veux que tu saches que je ne voulais pas faire de mal à papa, et à toi aussi. Allez maman, j'y vais. Dean va bientôt se réveiller, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va venir te voir aujourd'hui. A bientôt, maman.

Ta voix n'est qu'à peine audible. Tu as mal. Tu laisses quelques larmes perler. Personne n'est là, mis à part toi. Tu as envie de te laisser aller, parce que toutes ces morts t'affectent. Mais tu ne peux pas, Dean t'attend. Vous devez retrouver Abaddon et Lucifer. Tu n'oublies pas que l'Apocalypse approche, même sans Michael pour combattre Lucifer. Tu sais que ta destinée est proche. Regardant encore un peu la tombe de ta mère, plus particulièrement sa photo, tu laisses encore couler ta souffrance quelques instants. C'est plus fort que toi. Tu murmures un _« on se reverra bientôt »_ avant de filer, courant presque hors de ce lieu de tristesse et de souffrance. Ca fait mal. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Dean a besoin de toi. Ton grand frère a besoin de toi.

* * *

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît (: Et puis bien sûr, bonne fête des mères à toutes les mamans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi tout le monde! Je ne pensais pas faire une suite, mais comme c'est la fête des Pères, allons-y pour un tour! Cette fois, le pov est de Dean. Il ne prend pas en compte les événements du premier chapitre, donc pour clarifier, Castiel, Crowley et Naomi ne sont pas morts, et pas de mention à Metatron. Juste un peu de Destiel et de Dean en beauté! **

**Sans tarder, je vous laisse lire^^**

* * *

Ton réveil sonne. Tu as envie de le cogner pour qu'il rejoigne le sol carrelé. De quel droit se permet-il de te réveiller alors que tu rêvais d'un bel ange et d'une tarte ? Comment peut-il oser te ramener à la réalité en ce jour ?! Mais d'ailleurs, quel jour est-on, tu te le demandes. Ton cerveau endormi réfléchit activement. Tu trouves rapidement la réponse. Comment pourrais-tu oublier ce jour ? Chaque année, il t'emplit d'une tristesse que tu dois cacher à ton frère pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Tu jettes un œil au lit voisin. Sammy dort, bien, il ne te verra pas.

Tu te lèves et tu enfiles un jeans et une chemise trouée. Peu importe si elle est trouée, tu te négliges toujours, ce n'est pas pour ce jour que tu te feras un costume ! Une fois bien habillé, tu te rues sur ton cher bébé, l'Impala. Un petit bonjour et quelques caresses plus tard, tu t'en vas à bord de son corps métallique. Il ne te faut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver à ta destination. Mais tu hésites. Tu n'es pas venu le voir depuis des années. T'en voudra-t-il ? Tu poses tes pieds à terre et tu t'en vas vers un endroit en particulier. Une tombe. Tu ne peux pas les retenir, tes genoux flanchent et tombent touts seuls à terre. C'est douloureux. Ca fait si mal de revenir ici.

-Papa...comment je peux oser revenir te voir alors que tu t'es sacrifié pour ma putin de vie ?! Pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié ?! Tu savais que j'allais déclencher l'Apocalypse...depuis que tu es parti, rien ne va plus ! Sam est de plus en plus distant. Papa, je te promets, je te promets que j'ai essayé de le protéger ! Mais il n'écoute pas, il veut tellement retrouver sa vie normale ! Comment je vais faire, papa, hein ? A chaque instant de ma vie je protège mon frère, mais il me tourne de plus en plus le dos...au départ je croyais qu'il était amoureux, parce qu'il rêvassait tout le temps, et tu le connais, quand Sammy rêvasse, c'est pas la peine !

Tu...tu me manques, papa...c'est la première fois que je dis ça, parce que...parce que je suis trop fier pour avouer...mais tu me manques vraiment. C'est toi qui m'as appris à détacher mes sentiments, à ne plus y prêter attention. Papa, j'ai besoin de toi, de tes conseils, de ton aide. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Sam, et je suis sûr qu'il aime vraiment quelqu'un, c'est pour ça qu'il garde espoir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Cas'...tu le connais peut être, c'est un ange. Ouais papa, je suis allié avec ces emplumés...ne te moque pas ! Castiel m'a ramené de l'Enfer...j'aurais préféré qu'il te ramène toi. Apparemment tu n'es pas au Paradis...j'espère quand même te revoir un jour, papa. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu restes fier de m'avoir comme fils. J'espère que tu restes fier d'être le père de Sam aussi. Faut pas lui en vouloir pour ses erreurs...

Tu parles, tu continues de parler. Tu confies à la tombe ton amour malsain pour un ange. Castiel. Tu essayes d'expliquer à cette maudite tombe vieille comme le monde que tu n'arrives pas à avouer à ton ange gardien que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui. Tu espères que ton père te réponde, après tout il a de l'expérience avec les femmes...et les hommes ! Tu enlèves vite des images déplacées de ta tête, que c'est horrible ! Et aussi soudainement, alors que tu ne t'y attendais pas, tu sens un liquide couler de tes yeux. Tu ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter, ces pétasses de larmes. Elles doivent bien se manifester un jour. Ta voix se fait étrangler et tu n'arrives finalement plus à parler. Tu es seul. Sam ne peut rien pour toi. Castiel non plus. Mais...mais attends ! Quelque chose est sur ton épaule, non ? Oui, une main ! Une main qui se veut rassurante enserre avec douceur ton épaule. Tu n'as pas besoin de te retourner, tu sais qui sait. Tu pourrais reconnaitre la délicatesse de ces mains entre mille. Lui. Celui que tu aimes.

* * *

**Vous savez où me dire ce que vous en pensez^^**

**P'tite question bonus: est-ce que vous aimeriez voir un os où les anges fêtent aussi la fête des Pères? :p**


End file.
